


Ashes to Ashes

by ams75, IncendiaGlacies



Series: Vampire Verse [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Gen, Rip Week 2019, RipFic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ams75/pseuds/ams75, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Partners Rip and Gideon deal with new friends, foes, and dancing around their feelings for each other as they continue their adventures in vampire hunting.





	Ashes to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> A collab fic by ams75 and myself for Rip Week 2019 AU Day

The coffin lid opened, allowing the moonlight to hit Gideon’s peaceful face. For a moment, Rip considered letting her sleep but knew she hated missing a single moment of a night on the road, and tonight was a very special night. Gently, he touched her shoulder, learning from experience that startling a vampire was never a good idea.

She woke in an instant and looked up at him, hissing softly.

“We’re here,” he said softly.

Her lips parted and she sat up to look out the window at the villa where they had parked their carriage. “Is it ours?” she asked hoarsely. She hadn’t had a proper drink in days.

“Yes.” He picked up the bottle and glass he had carried with him. “For you.”

She took it hesitantly and smelled it, the faint coppery aroma hit her nostrils. “Should I ask where you managed to get blood from?”

“No.”

Looking away from him, she drank it all in one go and quickly wiped her mouth. It was warm and delicious, must have been still fresh. “Thank you,” she said softly. “For a moment there I thought I might have to bite your pretty neck,” she teased him.

He laughed softly. “Promises, promises.”

She looked out the window at their newest home. For so long she had stayed in the same little town, she had never considered all the possibilities outside. It was breathtaking and overwhelming all at once.

“Abandoned or bought?” 

“Bought.”

“Furniture?”

“Came furnished, the son is moving back east.”

“Mirrors?” she asked quietly. Gideon always hated not being able to see what she looked like anymore.

“Left one for me in a bedroom.”

“Sure you don’t want to share the coffin with me? It’s very roomy.”  She dragged a finger down his jaw and smirked at him.

He stood his ground, refusing to flinch. “Perhaps later.”

She hummed and got up, opening the door.  After greeting the horses she helped Rip with the luggage and up to the villa. The house had shutters and velvet curtains to keep out the sun just how Gideon liked.

“How’s your leg?” she asked after bringing up her last bag. Ever since their first little escapade, he always walked with a slight limp, even though he insisted to her that he was fine.

“Perfect.”

“I’m sure.” Gideon circled around the foyer. “Well then, Mr. Hunter, if you would like to retire to your room for the night, you may. I’m sure it’s been a grueling journey on you. I shall work on unpacking.”

“I’ve been thinking.”

“About?”

“Since you insist on posing as my sister, you should call me Rip.”

“You insisted. I said that I should go as your wife.” She flashed a smile at him, showing off her fangs for a second.

“Mr. Thawne seemed happier selling the family home to a brother and sister.” Gideon far outclassed him and he needed time to perfect a guise to seem suitable for her.

“We don’t even look alike.”

“Your mother married my father then they had you.”

She wrinkled her nose. “Or perhaps I was a child from my mother’s previous marriage as well.”

“If you prefer.”

“I do.” She turned away from him and focused on the furniture. A good dusting would be needed.

Quietly, he turned to leave.

“Good night,” she called. “Have a good sleep, Mr. Hunter.”

He shook his head as he turned back to look at her before continuing on his way. “Rip.”

Her tinkling laugh followed him up the stairs like the sound of silver bells.

* * *

 

It hadn’t taken long to settle in. After they had unpacked properly and fixed up the house Rip decided it was time to introduce himself to the town. The best way to track down vampires was by getting to know the people, and the stories. So, when Gideon slept during the day he would go out and run different errands, getting acquainted with people. Every now and then he and Gideon took a night time stroll, the only time she could, so that she could get to see the scenery.

Two weeks into their stay, they were on one such stroll.

“Can you count the number of stars in the sky?” asked Gideon, entranced by the glittering jewels above them.

“No, I lose track. Can you?”

“No. I’ve tried to when I fly,” she said, lowering her voice so she wouldn’t be overheard. “If I can never see the sun again, at least I have the moon and the stars.”

“They are beautiful,” he murmured.

“What does the town look like in the sunlight?”

“Dazzling, until you see the signs of decay already setting in.”

“Why must you take something so beautiful and make it so grotesque?”

“Human nature.”

“Clearly.”

He was silent. Rip watched as Gideon stayed entranced with the world around them. She really didn’t get to go out as much as she would have liked. 

“Would you like to see it by moonlight?” Rip offered.

“Are you offering a tour?”

He considered the question. “Yes, I believe I am.”

“I accept your proposition, Mr. Hunter.” She looped her arm through his. 

He supposed he had asked for that. “Rip.”

She hummed noncommittally. “Where to first? A romantic picnic spot? Chariot ride under the stars? Flower garden?” She stroked his arm lightly, paying close attention to his reaction.

“Chariot ride.”

She raised an eyebrow, surprised he was able to give an answer with a straight face. “Excellent choice,” she whispered in his ear. 

“Sister dearest.”

She hissed softly, baring her fangs against his neck for just a second as a threat. “Brother mine,” she responded sarcastically.

“Beloved brother, surely.”

“Brother isn’t exactly how I see you,” she murmured, fingers trailing up his arm.

“Oh?” His breath hitched.

“Mmhmm.” Her hand wandered over his shoulder to his chest, feeling his quick-paced heart. She smirked at him, could almost feel the pumping of blood through his veins, see the dilation in his eyes, the bob in his Adam’s apple so close to his jugular, and he smelled so good…

Gideon pulled a way with a hiss and took a deep breath away from him. She must have been hungrier than she thought. He started as he realised how close she had been. She turned to face him once more.

“Sorry,” she murmured. “Didn’t mean to lose control like that.”

“We’ll have to be more careful.”

“I won’t hurt you,” she promised fiercely.

“I won’t let you.”

“I know.” After a beat she asked, “Have you ever worried about how dangerous I can be?” They had been partners for months, slowly travelling to different towns where rumours of vampires lurked. They did their business and then moved on to the next town. It had worked well so far.

“I’m aware of it, yes.”

It didn’t answer her question exactly. “I’ll drink when you go to bed.”

“You should slake your thirst now, then we’ll tour the town.”

Gideon looked away, hissing softly to herself. She never enjoyed feeding in front of him. It simply reminded her of the monster she truly was. 

“I’ll ready our chariot and you may join me when you’re ready.” It would give her privacy.

She stepped closer to him and cupped his face, pressing her nose against his neck and her lips against his throat for the barest of seconds. He smelled divine. “Yes, I think that would be best,” she whispered. Gideon could hear his heart beating fast and stepped away again. “I’ll see you soon.” Turning away, she headed to the treeline and took off in a run, jumping and flying off into the night sky as a small bat.

He watched her for a few seconds before she blended into the sky. He waited a few moments until his heart returned to its normal pace and then headed off to the chariot. He fed the horses and got the reins ready, spruced up the chariot a little. By the time the bat returned and transformed into Gideon, the horses and chariot were ready.

Gideon wiped her mouth and didn’t spare him a glance, going over to pet one of the horses. “Shall we take a tour now?”

“Yes.” He offered her his arm, to help her board.

Gideon climbed up and helped him up next, watching his leg carefully. He clambered up easily onto the seat and took the reins. He set them off at an easy pace.

“Meet anyone interesting in town yet?” asked Gideon in a conversational tone.

“Not particularly.” He hid his smile, as he caught her hidden jealous undertone.

“Well, you are a hard man to impress. I’ve been trying for months.”

“Is that what you call it?”

“Why, what would you call it?”

“Trying to scare me off.”

“Oh, is that what I was doing?” She leaned against him, dragging a finger down his jaw.

“Mmmm.” He leaned slightly into her touch.

For a brief second she brushed her lips against his cheek, watching his reaction closely. His eyelids drooped down for a moment before they opened wide, he needed to see where they were going. Gideon smirked when she saw the light blush in his cheeks.

“Careful. You still need to work on that,” she whispered, turning to face the front.

He smiled sourly. “As you do, to use my name.”

“I’m old-fashioned like that.”

“You need to use it so you won’t blow our cover.”

“I didn’t realize you thought so little of me.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“When have I ever blown our covers before?” she asked icily.

“There’s a first time for almost everything. Can you even say my name?”

“Rip Hunter,” she said clearly.

“Without Hunter.”

“It’s what you are.”

“But you would not call me that in a group.”

“No, I wouldn’t.”

“Show me.”

Gideon smiled serenely. “You should have just married me. Would have dropped all the formalities between us.”

He doubted it. Still, he decided not to question it and urged the horses on. Gideon smiled and leaned into his side, wrapping an arm around his and resting her head on his shoulder. 

“A romantic night, isn’t it?”

“Indeed.”

“Any plans for later?”

“My night is wide open.”

“So is my coffin,” she quipped. “Or your bed.”

“Yours wasn’t built for two.”

“Yours was.”

“Mmmm.”

“Thoughts on the subject?” she murmured, letting her fingers brush up and down his arm.

“Have to be careful.”

“I would take extra good care of you.”

“Ensure you’re safe before sunrise.”

“Keep the velvet curtains closed and I should be fine.”

“I’m not taking any chances.”

“Then how about you sleep and I just stay, leave before the sunrise?” she said quietly. It got lonely on her own at nights after he had gone to bed.

“I meant I’d help you to your safe harbour from the sun, afterwards.”

“I would be amenable to that.”

“Thought you might.”

She smiled, closed lipped, and turned her gaze to the town, at the buildings they passed. There was never too many people around at night, the one downside. A part of Gideon missed human contact. 

“How would you feel about being restrained?” he murmured.

“Excuse me?” she hissed. Did he think of her as a monster?

He said quietly, “I do have a few disadvantages. If you would agree, I would make it the most sensual, incredible experience you would ever have.”

Her jaw dropped, mouth dry, and fingers itching to pull him closer. For a moment, she tried to think of a response in the affirmative when she caught the glint in his eye. “You’re teasing me, aren’t you?”

He drew the chariot to a halt so he could face her. Heart racing, he whispered, “Not at all.”

Gideon watched him carefully, placing a hand against his chest and kept an eye on the pulse in his neck. “Let’s return to the villa,” she said softly. “Now.”

“As you wish,” he murmured, his throat dry. He wondered how she would react to the chains he had found. Rip began to reroute the horses to head back to the villa.

His heart beat quickly at the thought of their night ahead. Gideon smirked as she felt it under her palm, though she was sure had her heart still beat it would do the same.

The trip back seemed to take eons. At long last they reached the villa. Gideon allowed Rip to help her down the chariot. She stopped him at the top of the stairs. 

“Shouldn’t you woo me first?” she teased him. 

“Do you want that?”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been wooed. Love letters, romantic serenade, reciting poetry, even a kiss…” Her gaze dropped down to his lips. 

He nodded slightly. “I shall woo you, first.”

“I’m waiting.”

“This will take some time.”

“Better get started then. Daylight will be here eventually.”

He unlocked the door. Gideon walked in and pulled him after her.

“I can walk perfectly fine,” he protested.

When the door closed behind him, she leaned against a wall and tugged on him until he stumbled forward and caged her in. “Can you now?” she murmured, stroking his jaw and neck with her finger.

“Wooing?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Make yourself comfortable in the parlour and I will begin to woo you.”

She arched an eyebrow. “Very well, don’t keep me waiting.” She stalked off to the parlour.

He was going to have to impress her. Rip headed to his study and poured himself a drink from the decanter of whiskey. He needed to think.

Poetry, he could recite something. Quickly, he scribbled down his thoughts on a piece of paper, trying to find match the iambic pentameter in every line properly.

When he was ready, he strode to the parlour. When he arrived, Gideon was standing, staring out the window with a frown on her face.

“What is it?” he asked softly, instantly stiffening.

“Watch the trees.”

Rip came to stand beside her and watched the treeline, noticing the shadowy figures lurking behind them.

“Either they’re the welcoming committee or here to kill me,” she said quietly.

“Which one do you think it is?”

“Well, let’s hope it’s the welcoming committee.” She moved to the front door.

“If it isn’t?”

“Then you stay here. Where it is safe and don’t let them see you.”

“They’d hear me.” His heartbeat.

“Then you’ll come with me.” Where she could protect him. “If they’re nice then you’re my lover,” she couldn’t help but smirk at him, “and if they’re hostile, you’re my prisoner. Mine.” They weren’t allowed to touch him. Gideon would make sure of that. 

He swallowed visibly as he nodded. “Protection?”

“Keep your dagger on you. But that’s all.”

A few minutes later, he was ready. Gideon had her eyes glued to the window but turned to face him when he arrived. She stepped forward and placed her hand against his heart and her lips on his throat. 

“Relax,” she whispered. “They’ll know otherwise.”

He breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly several times, trying to focus on relaxing. She kissed his neck and stepped back, taking his hand. 

“You’re ready,” she murmured. 

He wasn’t as certain but followed. She took his hand and opened the door. They stepped out onto the landing hand in hand.

“We know you’re here, you might as well introduce yourselves,” she called.

Slowly, a woman with dark hair and pale skin appeared from behind one of the trees stepping forward. “You’re new here. We noticed. What do we call you?”

“Lady Gideon Rider. And you?”

“Nora Darhk.”

“Charmed.”

Nora preyed her eyes on Rip. “Is this a little treat that you have?” She stepped forward and smelled him. “He smells delectable.”

Gideon hissed and stepped between them. “He’s mine.”

He stood rock still despite every fibre in his being demanding he slay the intruder. Gideon ran a hand down his arm, trying to soothe him.

“He’s my lover,” she said.

“A human lover?” sneered Nora. “Tell me, is he as delicious as he smells?”

Gideon swallowed, lying through her teeth. “Yes.”

“Will you turn him?”

Never. “Eventually. When I’m done with him.” She turned her eyes to the shadowy figures behind the trees. “Was there something you wanted?”

“Thought we would say hello,” simpered Nora, reaching out a finger for Rip’s jaw. Gideon hissed and tensed, ready to spring if she so much as touched him. Nora smirked. “I have a clan, if you would like to join?”

A clan would mean leaving Rip. “No. But thank you.”

“If we insist?”

“I hope you won’t go to great lengths.” Gideon took a step down to come toe to toe with Nora and though she was an inch or two smaller than their visitor, she stood to her full height.

Rip waited, watching closely. Nora smiled dangerously. “Of course not,” she whispered. “We’ll be on our way. Daybreak is coming.”

“See that you are.” Gideon kept an eye on them as they retreated back into the trees and bats erupted from the leaves, flying off into the sky.

Rip focused his attention on her as the rest disappeared from sight, well aware she could sense them still. It wasn’t until she relaxed slightly that he allowed himself to.

“Are you all right?” she asked, turning to him and cupping his cheek, her other hand going over his heart.

“I’m not about to have a heart attack, if that’s what you mean.” He gazed into her eyes. “She’s going to be trouble.”

Gideon smiled at him. “That’s good. As skinny as you are, it would have been a pain to carry you up the stairs.”  She took his hand and walked with him up the stairs. “She might be. I’ll keep an eye on her.”

“She was trying to force me to join her.”

“She was a vampire that wanted a play thing.” She rounded on him. “I told you, you’re mine, they won’t touch you.”

“She would have had a surprise if she had.”

“Yes.” Her hand brushed the pocket in which he still gripped his knife. “We should both get some sleep. It’s getting late, or rather early. Sun will be up soon.”

“May I walk you to your room?”

“Ever the gentleman. Yes, you may.”

He intended to see for himself there had been no intruders inside. They walked up the stairs silently, Rip checked the corners, dagger in hand just in case of any dangers. Gideon stopped at her door and turned to face him.

“It’s customary to give a kiss after walking a lady home, is it not?” She played with the buttons on his shirt as she stepped closer, a smile playing on her lips.

“So I’ve heard.” He leaned in slightly. Gideon brushed her fingers against his lips and kissed his cheek, right at the corner of his mouth.

“Good night, Mr. Hunter,” she whispered.

“Good night, Milady.”

“Don’t go looking for them yourself.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Please,” she said softly. “I can’t bear the thought of you getting hurt.” He was all she had.

“You have nothing to fear.” Discreet inquiries only.

She scrutinized him for a long moment before nodding. “Good. I shall see you at dusk.”

He kissed her cheek. “Yes.”

She leaned into it and closed her eyes, grateful she had no heartbeat to skip or race. Without another word, she turned and closed her door, retreating for sleep.

* * *

 

He needed to find out more and where better than in town? He found himself at a pub and headed to the bar. It was the best place to get people talking. It would be night soon and then he could go tell Gideon what he had found out. If it was anything useful. 

He ordered a shot and looked around. There were a few people milling around. And one man sitting a few chairs down at the bar from him. Normally, Rip wouldn’t think of it, but the man had scars on his cheek. The same kind Rip had from hunting vampires. 

It was possible he could be a source of information. Rip moved over next to him. Not right away, of course, he didn’t want to be too obvious. But he took his time and slowly drifted over, trying to look as casual as possible. 

He ordered another drink. The man looked up at him, having heard him now. He had noticed that his accent garnered attention, since coming over to America.

The man tipped his hat at him. “New in town?”

He resisted the temptation to be snide; he needed information. “Yes.”

The man nodded and went back to sipping his drink, seemingly not up for conversation. He would work on that. The man eyed him once or twice.

Rip was used to scrutiny, it didn’t bother him in the slightest. “Just bought the Thawne place, on the outskirts of town,” Rip said.

The man grunted in acknowledgement. “Eddie left a few months ago, gave the place to you?”

“Was sold to me, yes.”

“Big house for one person. One of the reasons Eddie sold it, didn’t need the space.”

“My sister and I are looking to hire some people.”

“What for?”

“Look after the house, start working the land.”

“Settling down here then? I’d advise against it,” the man said.

“Oh? Why’s that?”

He shook his head. “Strange happenings around here. It’s-it’s not always safe at night.”

“Another drink?” Rip offered and looked at the empty table in the corner meaningfully.

The stranger eyed him for a long time before nodding. “Yes. You can pay for it.”

Rip ordered another round and they settled at the isolated table. The stranger waited until they got their drinks to speak again.

“I reckon you chose this spot to talk for a reason. Might I have the honour of knowing who I’m talking to exactly?”

“Rip Hunter, and you?”

“Jonah Hex.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hex. I’d like to hear more about this danger.”

Jonah gave him a wary look. “You think you’d believe me?”

“One way to find out.”

He gave Rip a steely look. “Magic, for one.” Gauging his reaction, Jonah continued, “And monsters.”

“I’d like to hear more.”

“First tell me how much you know. How much you believe in.”

“Had a few encounters with vampires,” Rip said, keeping his voice low.

Jonah nodded. “Left me a nice little souvenir,” he pointed to his scars, “monsters. All of them.”

“Any around this town?” Rip asked casually.

“One clan from what I can tell.”

“What do you know about them?”

“They’ve been here for as long as the town has. Mostly keep to themselves but every once in a while they’ll change someone.”

“Who are they?”

Jonah shook his head. “I don’t know their names.”

“How many of them are there?”

“Six, that I’ve counted.”

“Anything else you know about them?”

“Leader’s a woman from the looks of it. She turns the people she wants to join.”

“Any idea how often that’s happened here?”

“Two that I know of in the past five years.” He sipped his drink again. “Now, what are you really doing here?”

Rip sipped his drink. “Can’t you guess?”

“You ever give a straight answer?”

He remained silent for a moment. “Occasionally.”

“What are you here for?”

“I see a town in need of pest control,” he said dryly.

The man hummed and drank silently.

“Another?” Rip asked after he finished his drink.

He narrowed his eyes at Rip. “Look, if you’re looking for help, I’m probably not the best person to ask. Haven’t done much vampire hunting since I got these.” He gestured to his face again.

“But you know the locals, the terrain?”

“Well enough,” he said warily.

“Then you could be useful.”

Jonah sighed and shook his head. “Consider me retired. Vampire hunting isn’t my hobby anymore.”

“By giving me information.”

“Told you what I know. You might as well be on your way now.”

“Exactly where are they?”

Jonah stood up and grabbed his hat. “They’re in the woods most nights. Good luck to you.” He tipped his hat and left the pub.

Not as much help as he’d wished. Rip sighed and finished his drink before heading back to the villa. Gideon would be awake by now, the sun had gone down. She would be worried about him. 

* * *

 

When Rip arrived back at the villa and saw Gideon sitting on the steps. She smiled lightly when she saw him and got up to meet him. 

“I was getting worried. You’re usually here when I wake up.” She would never admit it but it was her favourite way to wake up. 

“The time got away from me.” He filled her in on his short conversation.

“Do you want me to befriend Nora? Find out her intentions?”

“That would probably be best.”

Gideon nodded. “I would rather you stay here. Stay safe.”

“I’ll consider it.”

Gideon took his hands and pulled him closer. Startled, he didn’t resist. She pulled him into her arms and cupped his face gently. He gazed into her eyes.

“Did you have a good day?” she murmured as she stroked his hair.

“Not as fruitful as I’d hoped.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Would you like me to help you get ready?” he asked.

“Hmm?”  Her fingers explored his jawline and neck as she considered the vein in his neck. “Yes, you can help me pick what to wear.”

“Let’s go inside.”

“Yes, let’s.” She took his hand and walked into their home.

As they walked inside, he noticed how stunningly beautiful she was, not for the first time. He kept a hand on her lower back enjoying the small smile on her face. She was even more beautiful.

“What shall I wear?” she asked, heading to the wardrobe.

“Something that would give you an edge in a fight.”

“Pick for me.” She stepped aside so he could see. 

Slowly, he worked his way through her wardrobe discarding choices until he pulled a hanger out. “What do you think of this?”

“Sleek, sexy, I like it.”

He left the room so she could change.

“Aren’t you going to help?” she called after him, her voice flirtatious as ever.

“Soon!”

Gideon hummed to herself and rolled her eyes before putting on the leather outfit he had picked for her. It was hardly something she wore often, didn’t look very lady like. But she found it easier to move in when hunting rather than the dresses.

“I know you’ll want to look respectable, I had a little something made for you,” he called.

Gideon raised an eyebrow and quickly dressed. She had gotten used to not having mirrors and headed out into the hallway where Rip waited. “Well, how do I look?”

His breath caught in his throat. “Efficient.”

“Is that all?” she purred, stepping closer to him.

He held up the special dress to cover her. “If you pull here,” he held a piece of fabric at the top, “it will come apart.”

She hummed. “I can think of more fun occasions to wear it too, can’t you?”

“Naughty,” he said sternly but there was an interested glint in his eyes.

She smiled with all her teeth, showing off her fangs for a second. Gideon took the cover up dress and pulled it on, fixing her hair. “I’ll see you tomorrow night then.”

“Good hunting.”

“Thank you.” She brushed her lips against his cheek and headed to the window. She got up on the ledge and dropped suddenly, a bat rising into the night sky.

It was a lovely night for a walk. Rip grabbed his coat and headed out. If he happened upon Gideon or any other vampires, at least he could make sure she was safe. It was a good plan. He kept his eyes trained on the night sky, looking for any bats. Gideon was long out of sight. Rip sighed and kept walking, keeping his head down and avoiding the townspeople. He was good at not attracting attention to himself usually. Truthfully, Gideon had been the first to notice him in a long time.

At first, he had been upset she had. Rip had spent so much time to himself after losing his sister and nephew, he thought he was better alone. Being with Gideon though helped prove otherwise. Not that he would ever tell her that, but she knew. She always knew. How, he had no idea. But he was happy she did, it meant he had less to explain. It came in handy when he didn’t want to. Which admittedly, was often. Quite often.

Rip was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice the flurry of bats circling him until they had changed into their human forms. He was immediately on the defensive. Rip reached for his dagger as the vampires circled him, hissing in delight.

“So much for your mistress’ word,” he muttered as he looked for weaknesses.

“Little lover boy,” the blonde female vampire sneered at him. “I bet he tastes delicious.”

“No,” said the male, “we take him back. I’m sure our newest friend will want to know her prisoner escaped.”

Wonderful, prisoner not lover. He clutched his dagger tightly in his pocket. He knew his chances were slim to none. The female attacked from behind before he could take his dagger out, the man attacked from the front. Then everything went black.

* * *

 

Slowly, Rip awoke, his head pounding. Something crawled through his hair and he quickly reacted, slapping it away.

“Shhh, it’s just me,” whispered Gideon, stroking his hair again. “Relax.”

Surprised he could move he whispered, “Where am I?”

“Where do you think?” she said tiredly. “With the vampires.”

“A physical location might be helpful.”

“Cottage in the forest. Wine cellar to be exact. Suppose they didn’t have any dungeons.”

“You’re a prisoner, too? Or are you meant to be punishing me?”

She winced. “Apparently, Miss Darhk doesn’t like being argued with.” She cupped his face. “I told you. You are mine and no one will touch you.”

“They weren’t impressed I was outside.”

“Why were you? You said you would stay at the house. Where it was safe.”

He patted his pockets, checking for his knife. “It was too beautiful out not to enjoy it.”

Gideon shook her head and leaned back against the brick wall. “It’s gone. They stripped you of your weapons.” She eyed the lone barred window where the moonlight streamed in. “If I stay here…” She would turn to dust by morning.

“We’re getting out.”

“How?” she asked bitterly. “We defeated Savage, Druce, so many other vampires. I never thought my end would come from someone so simple. Nothing but the leader of a small clan.”

“What kind of door leads out, wood, metal?”

“Wood. Metal lock.”

“Wine cellar, you said? Any good vintages?” He pushed his wobbly legs under him and forced himself upright.

“I wouldn’t know. I was too busy worrying about you than thinking of having a drink that I can’t have.” Her fingers twitched, her instincts wanting to hurt something. Fight her way out.

He leaned back against the wall and removed his shoe then opened the heel. “A few matches. Now we need the wine.”

Gideon watched him shrewdly and waved to the racks in the far corner. “They’ll probably be waiting, you know?”

“Yes. What’s beyond the door and how do we get out?”

“There are stairs and then the upper level. I can fly out but you need to get to safety too.”

“I plan to. Exact route to the entrance or nearest window I could crash through?”

“Left side of the living room. Right up the stairs and straight ahead through the kitchen.”

Moving carefully, he searched for the wine. Gideon watched him, not moving from her spot. “Gideon?” he asked, as he wondered why she hadn’t moved.

“Mmm?” She had closed her eyes, head tilted up to the ceiling. 

“Are you hurt?”

“A little.”

“Where?”

“Ribs.”

“How many are broken?”

“Two, I think.”

“Will you be able to change?”

“Should be able to. Walking might be harder though.”

“Perhaps you should change now and I’ll get you outside.”

She shook her head. “No, not until I know you’re fine.”

“And you claim I’m stubborn. You’ll have to run, not walk.”

“Once you get the door open, I’ll fly.”

“Through fire?”

“Well since you plan to walk through it,” she quipped.

“Run.”

Gideon bit her lip. It was still too dangerous and he was bound to have some burns from it.

“That door is the only way out.”

He was right. Even if they could somehow get Rip up to the window, it was still barred.

His grasping hand closed around the neck of a bottle. Quickly, he gathered several and made his way back to her then placed them on the floor. “Can you help me tear my shirt?” He pulled his arm free from his jacket.

“How forward of you. I thought you’d never ask.” She crooked a finger and beckoned him forward.

“One sleeve should do, need a strip for each bottle.”

“Ruin all my fun.” Still, once he got close enough, she ripped off the sleeve of his shirt, tearing it into three strips.

He slipped his jacket on again. “I’m going to help you stand now.”

Gideon nodded and held her hands out for his.

“Hold on to my arms.” He helped her stand. Gideon leaned all her weight onto him, murmuring a soft apology.

“Promise me you’ll get out alive.”

“I didn’t know you cared.” He could almost see her glare. “I promise.”

She nodded and walked slowly with him to the door. At his nod, they both got ready. He opened the bottles, hung half of each strip inside and the other half laid over its neck and down. Before he could light the matches, Gideon grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek, getting the corner of his mouth.

“I’ll see you on the other side, Hunter.”

“Meet you on the outside then we’ll go back to our place. We may have to immediately relocate.” He lit the match.

Gideon wished she had gotten one proper kiss before he threw the match. The door went up in flames and smoke. Gideon curled in on herself and grew smaller and smaller, sprouting wings as she turned into a bat. She was able to easily fly over the flames before they grew too high, using her vantage point to keep an eye on Rip.

He hiked his jacket up to try to protect his face, ran for the door and crashed against it, using his shoulder to batter through. As he reached the top, he threw the other lit bottle and smashed it on the ground, to keep the vampires at bay while he dashed to the door.

Gideon screeched loudly when she saw a vampire chasing after him. He swerved and lunged for the large window to his side. The vampire wouldn’t stop. Gideon had no choice but to change back and at least slow him down. She bared her fangs and hissed before attacking him.

The glass shattered around him and he tucked himself into a ball and rolled over, then sprang to his feet. “Gideon!” He watched the cottage go up in smoke and yelled her name again.

Then, through the thick black smoke, a bat emerged. She tumbled down and turned back, landing on top of him and coughing. There was a bite mark on her arm.

“How bad?” he demanded.

“Better than him,” she said with a grimace. “Don’t touch it. Venom is still in there.”

He took her hand and they began to run. Gideon slowed them down considerably, but he refused to leave her behind.

“We won’t make it before sunrise,” he said, stating the obvious.

Gideon leaned against the tree and breathed shallowly, nodding. “Where do we go then?” Unless he left her behind. It would have been the smart thing to do. But he was far too compassionate, too human, to do so. Her Hunter with a heart.

“The town is nearby, we can find something there.”

Gideon nodded. “The sun will be rising soon.”

“Best get a move on.”

“I can fly. Keep you in my sight if you lead the way.” She didn’t want to drag him down with her.

He nodded and released her reluctantly. Gideon stepped back and turned into a bat, flying above him in the quickly lightening night sky. As he sprinted, he searched desperately for a quicker way to town. Rip cut through the trees as fast as he could, making sure to keep an eye on the bat above him. He should have kept in better shape. They broke through the treeline and Rip waited at the edge for Gideon to transform back. When she did, he just barely caught her in his arms.

“How much further?” she gasped.

“Not much. Outskirts of town and I’m hoping someone will be able to keep us for the day.”

“Needs to be soon!”

“I know. I promise.” His eyes were on the horizon where the sun would soon be rising. “I think I know someone that will help. Hopefully.”

Rip took her hand and led the way again.

“Who?”

“A friend. I hope.”

Honestly, it was like trying to get blood from a stone sometimes. Gideon leaned against him as they walked into town. He led her to one of the houses on the outskirts and banged on the door. A man with a scarred face opened it and frowned at the sight of them.

“What do you want?” he asked.

“Shelter until sundown.”

Jonah eyed Gideon and then Rip suspiciously. It was clear he had figured out what she was.

“I give you my word you will not be attacked by us.”

“Please, I won’t hurt you.” Gideon begged. “Please.”

Jonah looked at the sun beginning to peak above the horizon and stepped aside to let them in.

“Thank you.” They hurried inside. “We need a place with no sunlight for her.”

“Root cellar.”

Rip nodded and helped Gideon to the cellar. He’d need to have blood waiting for her when she woke. Covering her up with an old sheet, he went up the stairs to talk to their savior, a conversation he dreaded. 

Jonah was waiting for him like he expected. The other man tipped his hat and nodded to the chairs. “So, you’re friends with a vampire.”

“She saved my life, I’ve saved hers.”

“You think it’s wise to trust a bloodsucker?”

“Of course it isn’t wise.” He’d never said he was.

“Do you trust her?”

“More than I thought I would.”

Jonah shook his head at him. “She’s probably just waiting to suck you dry or change you.”

“She’s had months.”

“Vampires live close to forever. What’s a few months to her?”

“Humans don’t.”

“Give her time. She’ll drink you or turn you.”

“She was forced into it herself.”

“You think it makes a different to her?” Jonah hissed. “Those...things don’t have a soul. They are heartless creatures of the undead. Believe me, whatever you think of her, you’re wrong. She has no empathy.”

“We’ll leave as soon as we’re able.”

“See that you do.”

He nodded. Jonah gave him a strange look before leaving the house himself. Either he trusted Rip or didn’t care what the hell he did. Rip suspected the latter. With a sigh, he considered his options. Either go out now and leave Gideon unprotected or try and get some rest as well before getting her some blood.

Now might be best. He grabbed his coat and made sure the door was locked and Gideon was safe before heading to town.

* * *

 

Gideon moaned and hissed as she slowly returned to the land of the living. When she opened her eyes she saw Rip sitting by her side.

“Please tell me you haven’t been there all day,” she croaked, sitting up. When she looked around, she remembered they weren’t home yet. They hadn’t made it home.

He yawned. “No.”

Gideon hummed and turned on her side then winced. The movement hurt her ribs and she had turned onto her bad arm.

“You need to drink.”

She nodded and pressed a hand to her side as she sat up. “I should be fine by tomorrow night. Luckily, vampires heal quickly.”

“You need to, now.”

“I’m too tired to go hunting.”

“After we leave, we’ll find somewhere to shelter and you won’t have to hunt. One time offer.”

“What do you mean?” She eyed him suspiciously. 

“I mean I went by our new house and it was on fire. I was unable to obtain any blood for you, for when you awakened. Feed on me. We’ll have to fight.”

“Our house?” she whispered. “They set our house on fire.” The rage blinded her so much she nearly forgot the other part of what he said. “Feed on you?” She shook her head. “No, I can’t. I could hurt you.”

“It might be the only way we survive tonight.”

Gideon stared at him apprehensively. Even now her hunger gnawed at her stomach, her throat was parched. She could hear his heartbeat, map the lines of his jugular. “We would have to be careful. You need to be able to stop me before I hurt you.”

“Yes.”

“And our host?”

“Wants us gone.”

“Then I suppose we should get going.” She took his hand and forced herself onto her feet. 

“Unfortunately.”

“Do you have a place in mind? An inn perhaps?”

“Yes.”

She nodded. “I’ll fly there. You get the room and I’ll meet you.”

“Stay safe.”

“You too.” Gideon leaned in to kiss his cheek but stopped at the last moment. “When I see you again. As an incentive.” She tried to keep her voice light and sultry but her pleading and worry still came through.

“Soon.”

When they left the house it was still empty as Jonah had not yet returned. Once they were out in the open, Gideon turned into a bat before anyone could see her and flew overhead, following Rip through the town. She perched on a tree and waited as patiently as she could. Finally, a window opened and Rip leaned his head out. Gideon swooped in and transformed back into a person.

“Only one bed?” she teased, lying back on it. “My, how forward, Mr. Hunter.”

“You’ll have the wardrobe.”

“Excuse me? You know I hate sleeping upside down.”

“Sunproof.”

Gideon grumbled under her breath and closed her eyes. Her throat was too dry to bother arguing.

“Need to secure you, so I can move away in time.”

Gideon cracked an eye open. She still didn’t want to drink his blood but nodded. “Lie down next to me, it will be easier for me to feed. Tie me up if you have to,” she croaked.

He needed something to use to tie her up. Rip dug around in the pockets of his coat and pulled out some rope he had grabbed during his journey through town for the day.

“Ready for anything, aren’t you.”

Rip looked up at Gideon and saw her giving him a small smile. He returned it. “Have to be, with you.”

“Indeed. If you’re sure, let’s do this.”

“Best if I tie you to the bed.”

“You would have to position yourself on top of me so I can drink from you then.”

“Yes.”

Gideon nodded. “Do it. Tightly.”

He walked to the head of the bed and took her wrist. He tied her wrists together and then tied the rope to the bed as tight as he could.

“Pull on it,” he said.

She did. The headboard creaked but it didn’t break. “I’ll do my best not to move.”

“That will be a first.”

“Just...please,” she whispered hoarsely, desperate for a drink.

He braced himself and leaned down, his neck tantalisingly close to her mouth. She grazed his neck with her lips, marking the spot with her tongue. Then she bit. Her fangs broke his fragile skin and the blood flooded into her mouth. Warm and delicious. Gideon moaned with delight.

He started to pull away. She wouldn’t let him. Not when she had just gotten a taste and it was so much more than what she had thought. She growled when he tried to pull away and sank her teeth in further.

“Gideon!”

His yell sounded like it was coming through water for all Gideon cared. All she knew was she needed more. More blood. More Rip.

Cursing under his breath, he fought to stay conscious and free himself from her fangs. She hissed and growled ferally when Rip finally managed to pull away and roll onto the other side of her. Gideon screeched loudly.

“That’s enough, Gideon!”

She hissed loudly, fangs baring as she did. Slowly, her restlessness calmed and she stopped pulling on the ropes as her blood lust faded. She stared at Rip lying next to her, almost as pale as stone.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “So, so sorry.” She really was a monster.

“Was it enough to heal you?”

Gideon breathed and took inventory of her body. “Yes. Thank you.”

“Then it was worth it.” He untied her.

She lied still even after he released her. He still looked too pale and it was her fault. Gideon swallowed roughly. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I haven’t had human blood in so long. It’s like ambrosia in comparison.”

“I tried to find cow or horse blood for you but was unable to obtain either.”

“It’s okay.” This was so much better. Gideon turned away so he wouldn’t have to look at the desire in her eyes. “You should rest,” she said quietly, “I must have put a lot of strain on your heart.” Whatever she hoped they’d had brewing between them was surely gone after tonight. 

He shook his head. “No time. This ends tonight.”

“You need rest.”

“Tomorrow.”

“Yes, we can go tomorrow,” she purposely misconstrued his words. “You need rest tonight. Excellent idea, Hunter.”

“Finish our encounter with our enemies tonight, then rest tomorrow.”

Gideon shook her head. “I will deal with them alone if I have to tonight.”

“We’re a team.”

“You’re hurt. Because of me.”

“I’ll be fine.”

Gideon hissed under her breath, unimpressed with his stubbornness. 

“They overwhelmed you last night when you were alone, why do you think it would be any different tonight?”

Gideon hissed at him again. 

“I knew you hate it when I’m right.”

She hissed and growled and got up from the bed. “Just get up,” she snapped.

He sat up slowly, ignoring the spinning room which he was certain would stop soon. “We need a plan.”

Gideon narrowed her eyes at him. He clearly wasn’t well. “Kill them. Simple.”

“The plan is so we aren’t killed in the process.”

“Well, let’s hear your brilliant idea then.”

“Working on it.”

“Wonderful.”

“We need help.”

“Your friend?” she asked expectantly.

“If we can convince him.”

“You go convince him. I’ll track down the rest of the clan.”

“Do you think I’m stupid?”

“Meaning?”

“That isn’t all you’re planning.”

“Do you trust me so little?” she said quietly.

“Do I think you’d take them all on if you thought it would protect me? Yes.”

Gideon stared at the wall blankly. “Just this once, I won’t. I’m sure you’d love to play my knight in shining armor as it is.”

He couldn’t deny it. She stayed where she was, too scared to go near him anymore.

“Suppose you want us to go together then?”

“Yes.”

“Then let’s go.”

He opened the door. Gideon frowned realizing that he probably couldn’t have gone out the window so the door did make more sense.

Jonah Hex stood on the other side.

Gideon stopped short and looked at Rip. Clearly, he had planned this. Rip looked even more surprised.

“Jonah, what are you doing here?” he asked.

“Stupid idiot, trying to get yourself killed.”

“We were just going to get you,”  said Gideon. “We could use some help. So the stupid idiot doesn’t get killed.”

He rounded on her. “Stupid idiots, both of you.”

“All the more reason for you to help,” she said easily.

He shook his head, disgusted. “Sensible thing would be to leave.”

“Then what are you even doing here,” Gideon hissed threateningly. 

“You’re not sensible.”

She hissed again and Rip pushed her behind him before she ran off their friend. He hoped Mr. Hex was their friend.

“We have work to do!” Gideon snapped from behind Rip. 

“Are you joining us?” Rip asked.

“Yes.”

“Then we need to plan our next move,” Rip said.

“Kill the vampires. Let’s get going,” Gideon said irritably. 

“Plan for our survival.”

“Don’t die.”

“Wonderful. Brilliant plan.”

“I thought so.”

“Might be a mite more difficult to implement.”

“Are either of you going to add anything meaningful to this conversation at any point?” Jonah asked heatedly. Both shot affronted looks at him.

“What’s your brilliant idea then?” asked Gideon. Rip looked expectantly at Jonah.

“You killed the leader, right?”

“Yes,” Gideon said, eyes flashing.

“Then they need a new leader. You.” She stared at him disbelievingly. “This is how it will go…”

* * *

 

It was fast and quick. Gideon appeared in front of the other vampires and demanded their allegiance while Rip and Jonah waited in the trees.

When that didn’t work, they fought. Gideon tried as best she could but despite the human blood she had consumed, she was still weaker than the young vampires. She parried and struck and watched as Jonah and Rip worked in tandem, burning the vampires left and right. 

By the time daylight began to break once more, the three remaining vampires surrendered, giving their allegiance to Gideon. Anything to avoid being turned into dust. 

They quickly took shelter. Jonah left them alone again as Gideon curled up in the dark, closing her eyes as she thought of everything that had transpired. 

“Are you hurt?” she whispered to Rip in the dark. It had happened all so fast, a complete blur, she hadn’t even had a chance to check on him. 

“Just a scratch.” Now that the fighting had stopped, some aches and pains were making themselves known.

“Good.” She hummed to herself for a few moments. “Ashes, ashes, they all fall down,” Gideon sang lazily. “Nothing but ashes now. That’s all they are.”

“Sun’s almost up.”

“It is.” She closed her eyes. “Where will we go from here?” She swallowed the lump in her throat and asked the question she actually meant to. “Where will you go next?”

“Where the wind blows us.”

“Us, being?”

“The two of us.”

“And Mr. Hex?” She turned to look at him where he sat. “The two of you worked quite well together. He would make a good partner for you.”

“Already have one, even if she is exasperating.”

“And hurt you,” she said quietly, eyeing the scarred bite mark on his neck.

“I’m fine.”

“Come here?” She beckoned him closer. Rip stood, doing his best not to groan at the aches in his body, and slowly laid down next to her. Gideon reached out and touched his face and neck. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” 

“Why?”

“I’m still breathing,” he said dryly.

“Barely.”

He breathed deeply, ignoring the pain. “More than barely.”

She saw right through him as she always did. 

He saw her look. “Within a few days, won’t even remember it.”

“I wouldn’t blame you,” she said quietly, “if you wanted another partner. I mean maybe this is where our paths diverge. Me, leading these vampires, and you moving on to the next place.”

“I’m used to your company, no reason to change.”

“I’m dangerous. I think that much is clear. And it’s not like we would be together forever, as it is,” she said quietly. “One day, you will die and I’ll move on.”

“Until then, we’re partners.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Mr. Hex and yourself fought admirably together.”

He looked at her, perplexed. “And? He’s not my partner. You are.”

She looked away.

“You know that, don’t you? You have to know that, Gideon.”

“You’d be better off with Mr. Hex.”

“No.”

“What do you mean no? Now is not the time to be so bloody stubborn-“

“I’m not being stubborn. I don’t want Mr. Hex as my partner. You are. I don’t feel for him as I do you.”

Gideon swallowed and looked at him with big eyes. “And how do you feel about me?” she whispered. Gone was the usual bravado and flirting in her voice. 

He closed the distance between them, then kissed her.

* * *

 

Up on the hill that no one ever went to was the old manor. Some thought the house was abandoned but some had sworn they had seen shadows move in the night. It was haunted. That was the only explanation. 

The old house had stood alone for the last two hundred years. No one spoke of it except for a hushed whisper. Demons and ghosts were said to lurk there. Only at night did they hear sounds and noises, what sounded like laughter and screams coming from the house. No one ever went investigating, no one wanted the trouble. No one had ever seen a single soul come out of the building. 

Until one day, a beautiful man and woman stepped out, bearing matching fanged smiles, making their way into the city in the sunlight. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments would be lovely!


End file.
